Jealiousy
Finally, I finally persuaded 1my parents into getting A new house. I hated our old house. It was to big for a family of 3, Me, My Mom and Dad. It was a beautiful 3 story house, it had a outdoor pool with a waterslide and a waterfall. Yes, we were rich, but we didn’t need to show off our money to our Decent-looking neighborhood. We moved into a small one story house. I got the room of my dreams. It wasnt a stupid Disney Princees room like my best friend Casara. We were 12, not 4. Anyways, the size was not the only reson i hatted that house, it was mostly from the people. There was one guy, a guy i could never forget, Mr.Marshle. He was a creepy, old,perverted man. While i sat in my room peacefully watching Captain Sparklez, Skydoesminecraft, FRANKIEonPCin, and more amazing youtubers, he would lloook in my window, just watching me, in my window. October 17,2024 Im in my new room right now. I have the room closest to the street. I still have some unpacking to do. I got all,every 19, tobuscus posters up (Yes im a nerd) I got my Xbox360 and Tv set up. Later Ill be on xbox talkiing to one of my best friends. I love our new house. I live right next door to my best friend, and my crush, Nathaniel Norman. Im listing to music while writing this, Safty Torch is on. ******* I set down my journal as I trotted into my living room. I heard my mom calling my name., so ii went to see what was wrong. “Me and Your dad are going on a walk, we will be home in a hour, will you be ok Laurle?’ “Yea mom, Ill just be playing minecraft” “Ok, see you soon” I sat in my living room watching Spongebob. I slowly fell asleep on my couch with my pillow pet dreaming about.. who knows. ****** I finally woke up. Im scared. My parents aren’t back yet. I looked down at my clothes, they were drenched with blood. I shot up out from my seat and sprinted to a mirror. I had a cut, well, what i though was a cut on my shoulder. I reached my hand onto my shoulder, and took it off. Whatever it was that hurt me, had done ti not to long ago. I was so busyy thinking about my cut i hadnt noticed how dirty everything was. I peered out of my window and screamed. Horrible idea. Zombies were all over the streets, and had now been drawn to my house. I ran to my room, and locked my door. I pushed my desk against it and as fast as i could pushed my dresser against my window. I sat on my bed and cryied. My parents were gone, nathan was gone, and all my friends. II heard i faint sound behind me. I turned around as quickly as i could too see mmy cat. I grabbed iit and hugged it. It soft fur made me feel a little better. Suddenly, a hand shot into my door, like there was bacon oon the other side. I neededt get out oof there fast.I grabed my first-aid kit and shoved into a back pack, grabbed a pet carrier and put my cat in it. I opened my window and ran out of the house, over to nathans. I broke the window jumped in and quickly moved a dresser over to the window. I looked into the house and heard people talking “Hello?” “LAUREL! IN NATHANS ROOM!” I knew that voice. I ran into nathans room to find my friends. Jaydin,Nathan,Madi,Casraa,and Natasha were all there. Nathan ran up to me and hugged me. I gave him a kiss n the cheek. “We need to get out of here” “Were will we go?” “The hospital?” Suddenly i felt light headed, and fell to the ground ***** I woke up on the roof of the hospital and almost puked. Jaydin was laying, with hit guts ripped to peices next to a door. Softly, casara said “Jaydin didnt make it, Madi was close to dieing” I was scared, I loved madi. I know everything about he, her name is Madison Victoria Paine. Well i knew everybodys last names. Nathaniel Norman, Natasha Mattis, Jaydin Farkis, Casara Wallace and me, Laurel Sexton. “Is madi ok?” “Yea, nathan saved her.” “How?” “Madi had just shot a zombie with a Desert Egal, when nathan same to giveher a hug…. Madi and him were hugging when zombie broke down the doors. He killed them all with a crowbar. Isnt Nathan nice? He risked his life to save one of his best friends.” Forget what i said about Madi, i now hated her. She was stealing my man. I liked nathan, he liked me. Madi, casara, and Natasha were sitting on the edge of the roof. I was so mad, I pushed them. They fell into zombies, who devoured them. I ran up to nathan and huged him. Our lips soon touched. I loved him. He loved me. Suddenly zombies pushed open the door and me and nathan made out till they ate us. Category:Crappypasta Category:Journal Entry